


High school

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aspasia does get touched against her will, F/F, it's brief but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Aspasia goes to a halloween party and she doesn't expect much but she meets someone who just may change everything.





	1. Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, this one was actually sent to Kasspasia on tumblr but she kindly shared it with me. You can send either of us prompts over on tumblr, im found at Coffeeskater.

“I’m really not interested.” Aspasia muttered, focused on the math problem she’d been trying to solve for the past ten minutes.

“It’ll be good for you, ever since we broke up you’ve barely left the house.” Perikles said, spreading his hands imploringly. “I’m worried about you. You mothers worried about you.”

Aspasia sighed and finally turned to her friend. “Perry, I’m not interested in a Halloween party, what would I even do there?”

“Drink booze, play party games, unwind, meet a pretty girl.” He listed of, ticking each thing off on his fingers. “Oh, and eat free snacks, how can a person say no to free snacks?” Aspasia rolled her eyes but smiled. Perry had always cared about her, it’s why they lasted as long as they did. They’d been a well-known couple throughout the school, and it had shocked almost everyone when they’d heard that they’d broken up, but most were even more confused that they had stayed friends. Outwardly, they told people that it was mutual and they wanted different things. Privately however, Aspasia couldn’t stand lying anymore, she’d told him she was gay and instead of the yelling and confusion she’d expected, he’d just let out a relieved laugh and hugged her, grinning and saying “me too.”

“Fine, I’ll come, but I won’t make any promises.”

Perry grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Good! Remember it’s a costume party so you’ve got to wear a costume.”

Aspasia rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

~

The party was the next Friday, which left Aspasia plenty of time to get a costume together. Never one to do anything half assed, she decided she would go all out.

 The night of the party arrived and Perikles came to pick her up, ringing the door bell and laughing when she opened the door. “I should have known you’d put as much effort into this as you do into model UN.” Aspasia graced him with a small smile and let him open the car door for her. “So why did you pick Cleopatra?” He asked, pulling out of the driveway.

“Why not?” she replied, smoothing out her dress.

He shrugged. “I just figured you’d have a reason.”

“No real reason, aside from she was powerful, regal and if I’m going to be at a party and not hide in the corner, I should dress properly.” Perry nods his approval. The drive over is silent, the radio playing softly in the background. It’s not long before Perry parks, the street already lined with cars. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Perry laughed and got out, waiting until Aspasia had as well, before locking the car and coming around and throwing his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the right house. “You know, you could at least pretend you’re not going to spend this night miserable.”

Aspasia blew out a breath and rolled her shoulders. “You’re right, I’ll actually try to enjoy myself, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Perry smiled and opened the door, loud music and laughter immediately spilling out. “That’s the spirit! Now get in there! Get a drink and loosen up a little.”

~

More than an hour later and Aspasia found herself, nursing the same drink she’d gotten when she first walked in. The Guy who’d made it for here had gone overboard on the vodka and as a result the drink was largely vodka with a splash of fruit punch. She hadn’t been particularly social, most of the people she knew were already far too drunk to hold up a serious conversation and as a result Aspasia found herself leaning against the kitchen counter and watching a group play beer pong. One team consisted of three people, all wearing onesies. One guy was wearing a dinosaur onesie, the hood and ‘jaw’ sitting precariously on the top of his head and constantly falling in his eyes. The second was a small woman in a unicorn onesie and as far as Aspasia could tell, she was the only one getting any actual points for her team. The third woman Aspasia recognized but didn’t know personally. All she knew was her name was Kassandra and she played on the football team. She was wearing a lion onesie that was several sizes too small, the sleeves barely reached her elbows, the legs didn’t quite make it to her knees and the fabric was stretched tight across her broad shoulders, making it look like the whole thing might simply rip off at any moment.

The other team were all boys, all four dressed in Hogwarts school uniforms and smiling and gloating as they continually scored against team onesie. It was interesting to watch such a varied mix of people come together for a Halloween party. Then again, most high school kids wouldn’t say no to booze and an open invite party. The dinosaur scored against the Hogwarts kids and Aspasia took their moment of celebration to quickly drain what was in her cup, grimacing at the burn and disgusting taste of the vodka. With her cup empty, she was free to get some punch to chase the taste away. She left the beer pong table and pushed her way through the crowd to the living room where the snack and drink table was set up.  The punch was most likely also alcoholic but there was very little chance it would be as strong as what she’d previously been drinking. Pouring some into her cup she worked her way to a small space against the wall where she could leave the press of people and breathe a bit easier.

Her peace only lasted a few minutes before a boy, much taller than she was invaded her space, leaning close, both hands on either side of her, caging her in. Unperturbed she glanced up to meet his gaze. He reeked of booze and when he opened his mouth to speak his slur became very obvious.

“If it isssssssn’t Aspassssssia.” He slurred, grinning in a manner he likely thought was charming. She gave him a placating smile but chose not to reply. “Hear you br-bro-b-broke up with p-p-p-Perry.” He stuttered, burping and causing Aspasia to recoil as much as she could.

“Yes, but im not looking for a new relationship right now.” She replied, eager to escape, trying to slip under his arm, only to have him pin her to the wall, one large hand planted firmly on her chest, squeezing her breast and smirking.

“I’m noooot looking for seeeerious either.” He replied, leaning in closer to whisper, his hand still on her chest and groping her. By now Aspasia had more than had enough, planting her palm flat on his chest she shoved him away… or tried to. He just let the momentum shove him to one side but he came back, pressing his whole body up against hers and leaning in to leave sloppy and wet open mouthed kisses on her neck.

“Get off!” Aspasia shouted, her voice getting lost in the noise, trying without much success to get him off. Suddenly he was yanked backwards, a startled yelp leaving him as he staggered back a few steps while someone placed themselves between her and the boy. After quickly rubbing the slobber off her neck Aspasia realized it was Kassandra, her lion onesie a very welcome sight.

“She told you to leave her alone.” She said, sounding angry, her accent all the more obvious with how low her voice was.

“Stay ooooout of iiiit!” He slurred, trying to push past her only to be shoved back once more. Kassandra tipped her head and Aspasia could only imagine the expression she was making. “fffffffuck you!” Her shouted, throwing a punch that Kassandra easily dodged before cocking her fist back and slamming it into his face, knocking him flat on his ass and clutching his face. He tried to curl up but Kassandra placed a foot on his chest, pinning him in place.

“Next time a woman says no, leave the first time, or I’ll have to keep punching you in your face.”  Kassandra said. “Now be a good boy and run on home.” She stepped back and the boy clambered back to his feet, sparing the both of them a glance before staggering away in the direction of the front door. As soon as he was out of sight Kassandra turned, her expression softening. “Aspasia yes?” She asked, coming closer to be heard over the still pumping music, yet leaving a respectful distance between them.

“Yes, It’s Kassandra isn’t it?” The taller woman nodded, unzipping her onesie and pulling her arms from the sleeves before trying them around her waist. She pulled her keys from a pocket somewhere Aspasia couldn’t see.

“You look like you’d rather be at home right now, Can I offer you a ride?” Aspasia spared a glance, trying to see if she could find Perry, but he was nowhere in sight. When she didn’t find him she looked back at Kassandra, noticing suddenly now that they were closer she had whiskers painted on her cheeks.

“Yes, please.” She replied, taking Kassandra’s hand when she offered it, letting Kassandra lead them out of the press of people, using her body to shove people aside so Aspasia could pass easily. Once outside Kassandra dropped her hand and Aspasia immediately missed the warmth, the cold October air quickly seeping in. Kassandra seemed unbothered by the cold night and walked slowly towards her car, spinning her keys around her index finger.

When they reached her car, parked a block away Aspasia was absolutely shivering, arms crossed cross her chest to try and capture some semblance of heat. Kassandra caught her teeth chattering and muttered something to herself in a language Aspasia didn’t immediately recognize. She popped the trunk and pulled her letterman jacket out, closing the trunk and hurrying over to over it to Aspasia. “Here, I know it’s not much but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you.” Aspasia said, around her teeth chattering, hurriedly pulling it on and doing up the snaps. She was immediately warmer, snuggling into the jacket and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She was so pre-occupied with warming up she failed to catch the soft smile Kassandra had on as she went around to the driver’s side and unlocked the car, dropping in and waiting until Aspasia was settled in and buckled up before carefully pulling away from the curb.

“Where to?” Kassandra asked, navigating out of the neighbourhood and onto the main road. Aspasia gave her the address and Kassandra nodded, flicking the radio on at a red light, soft classical music playing through the speakers.

“Mozart?” Aspasia couldn’t stop herself from blurting out.  Kassandra spared her a glance and smirked.

“Is that a surprise?” She asked, settling back into her seat.

“Yes, you just don’t seem the type.”

“I don’t seem the type? You don’t even really know me but you know what my music tastes are?”  Aspasia flushed slightly, looking out her window.

“I suppose that is an unfair judgement.” she relented, making Kassandra laugh but she didn’t say anything else.

Before she knew it they were pulling onto her street and Aspasia pointed out the right house. Kassandra parked and was getting out before Aspasia could tell her it was unnecessary. They walked up to the front door together and reluctantly Aspasia started unbuttoning the jacket Kassandra had given her. She was startled when Kassandra stopped her by covering her hand. “Don’t worry about it, you can give it back to me on Monday.”

This time Aspasia couldn’t stop the obvious blush that colored her cheeks. “If you’re certain…”

“It’s no problem. It just means I’ll have to see you again on Monday.” She winked then and bent down slightly, leaving a light kiss on the top of her head before turning and leaving, heading back down the walk, waving behind her. “See you Monday!” she called without turning around.

Still blushing Aspasia unlocked the door and let herself in. Her night had definitely taken a very unexpected turn. “Meet a pretty girl…” Perry’s voice echoed in her head then, causing Aspasia to smile and shake her head and head upstairs. Meet a pretty girl indeed.


	2. Football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: "I loved your recent highschool au! Could you maybe write in the same universe again? Kassandra has a football match and wants to dedicate the game to Aspasia. Aspasia thinks that Kassandra has used this trick a lot to get girls. So instead, she asks Kassandra to throw the game to show that she does really like her. Or something like that." Thanks for the prompt! I put my own spin on this but I hope you enjoy anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the fact that I'm very Canadian show in this fic? 
> 
> A few notes on the footbal game: the technical term for Kassandra's position is wide receiver. I used CFL rules for the most part but unless I'm mistaken, both the NFL and CFL have the same rule where the ball can only be passed forwards when it's behind the line of scrimage, it can be passed backwards or latterally after that but it cannont be thrown forward. This is why Kassandra throws the ball back towards her own end zone and not forward. 
> 
> Other than that, games are rarely stopped for bad weather unless theirs a serious concern like blizzard conditions or other extreme weather. 
> 
> Ive actually become quite fond of this mini series so let me know if you'd like to see more!

Aspasia sighed as she closed her locker, fighting off a yawn. She’d been up all night working on an essay. As she closed her locker a cup of coffee appeared in her vision, blinking in surprise, she realized Kassandra was holding it, smiling and holding a bag of something that smelled delicious in her other hand.

“I saw you earlier, you looked tired. Two cream one sugar right?” Aspasia smiled gratefully taking the cup and taking a sip, closing her eyes and sighing happily. Kassandra had gotten her order exactly right.

“Do you memorize the coffee orders of all the girls you flirt with?” Aspasia asked, cradling the warm cup in her hands while Kassandra smirked and shrugged.

“Usually only the ones who make me work for them.” Kassandra offered her arm and Aspasia took it, letting Kassandra walk her to her next class. “But those are the one who are worth it. I enjoy the chase.”

“Ah, I see now I’m just another fun side activity to you.” Aspasia teased, leading Kassandra to gasp and touch her chest, looking offended.

“Would I bring you coffee and muffins, muffins not donuts if you were just another girl to me?”

“I don’t know, would you?”

“No, I don’t usually care for someone who can’t enjoy a good donut now and then.” Aspasia laughed and Kassandra grinned.

The Monday after the Halloween party Aspasia had tried to return the letterman, but had been unable to find Kassandra anywhere all day. Near the end of the day she had stumbled upon her, buried deep in the back of the library and surrounded by piles and piles of textbooks, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Unable to resist, Aspasia had gently teased her and was both pleasantly surprised and delighted when Kassandra returned her quips and banter easily, taking it but dishing it right back out.

As it turns out, Kassandra was struggling with history. “I think you know by now I’m not from here.” She said, smiling slightly and fiddling with the edges of her notebook. “I grew up in Greece and only came here a few years ago. The world history wasn’t comprehensive by any means, never mind Canadian history.” And so Aspasia had sat down and pulled the open text book closer to herself and asked where she was and what she wasn’t understanding.

They’d fallen into an easy friendship after that. Kassandra still flirted and made her interest obvious and Aspasia flirted back but kept herself at a distance. It wasn’t so much that Kassandra had a reputation for jumping from girl to girl, but Aspasia knew her type and kept herself at a safe distance while she tried to pin down how much of the playboy act was just that, an act.

Arriving at the doors to Aspasia’s class Kassandra leaned against the lockers and caught her hand to indicate she’d like her to stay a moment longer. “I want to dedicate the game this Friday to you.” Aspasia raised an eyebrow and Kassandra shifted.

“I bet you use that line on all the girls.”

“It often works.”

Aspasia eyed Kassandra, her posture relaxed as she waited for Aspasia to say something. “Throw the game.”

“What?”  Kassandra replied, straightening up to her full height.

“If you really want to make a grand gesture like that, throw the game.” Aspasia replied, watching the flurry of emotions rush across Kassandra’s face. Eventually she settled on a deep frown.

“I can’t do that.” Aspasia watched as Kassandra’s entire demeanor shift from confident and relaxed to withdrawn and uncomfortable.

“Oh? So I see exactly how much you want that date.”

Kassandra rolled her shoulders and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her letterman. “I do.” She said quietly, staring at the floor. “I do. But I can’t do that. There’s scouts from the university coming on Friday. If I play well there’s a chance I’ll get the scholarship I need. I won’t be able to get into university otherwise, my grades aren’t enough and I certainly can’t afford it.” Aspasia was stunned at the honesty. Kassandra didn’t talk much about herself, preferring to direct the conversations they had elsewhere or back onto Aspasia herself. “I want that date with you, I do, but I won’t jeopardize my future for it.” Done speaking, Kassandra pushed off the lockers and walked away before Aspasia could say anything more.

Watching Kassandra walk away Aspasia was struck with the sudden realization that there was more to her than the confident demeanor she projected all the time. She’d indirectly stumbled upon the answer to the question that had been bugging her since meeting Kassandra, the playboy act hid the soft parts of her she wasn’t willing to openly show others.

The ringing of the bell startled her and hurriedly she slipped into the classroom, taking a seat and pulling out her notebook. The whole class she thought of Kassandra and the stricken look on her face when she’d asked her to throw the game. Kassandra clearly cared for her future, more than pursing her and to Aspasia, that spoke volumes about who she was at her core. There was more to her and it only served to draw Aspasia in deeper rather than push her away.

~

Kassandra was either not at school or doing a very remarkable job of avoiding Aspasia the rest of the week. She didn’t see her even once and very quickly Aspasia started to miss her company. The coffees and other little surprises had always been pleasant but more than anything she missed her banter, the easy company, even the terrible pick-up lines she often used. Friday couldn’t come soon enough. When Friday night eventually did roll around Aspasia made sure to dress warmly to ward off the chill of the mid November air and headed back to school to watch the football game.

The stands weren’t exactly packed but they were fuller than usual which offered Aspasia the opportunity to blend into the crowd more easily.  Finding a spot between two groups a few rows up from the team bench Aspasia settled in, watching the players from both teams running their warm ups and drills. Kassandra being the team’s best receiver was fairly easy to pick out, running lines before joining the other in running basic patterns, easily catching the ball each time before tossing it back and repeating the whole thing again.

Once the game started it became harder to pick Kassandra out, the number on the back of her jersey the only indication of who was who on the field. She played well from what Aspasia could tell, making every catch and fighting for every yard, refusing to go down easy. By half time snow had started to fall and the players were slipping more often, mistakes becoming more frequent but still Kassandra was a veritable power house. Where other players took risks, or pushed themselves too hard to gain a few extra yards or make a tackle, Kassandra played safer, taking her opportunities when they presented themselves and holding back when she was outplayed or out-numbered.  As far as Aspasia could tell, from her limited knowledge of the game, Kassandra was what was holding the team’s small lead of three points. She made less mistakes and played the field to her advantage. She was smart, cleverly using the other teams eagerness to her advantage, slipping under arms and twisting out of sloppy tackles.

It was close the whole game, both teams giving each other hell. By the time the game was down to its final three minutes both teams seemed worn down, the steadily worsening weather dampening their spirits and making each play progressively harder. Kassandra had gone down hard a few times, crushed under boys much larger than her. Each time she got up slower and slower and Aspasia was worried. Kassandra had made it obvious how important this game was, but if she kept pushing herself she risked serious injury.

The clock showed less than a minute, the bright red shining through the sheets of snow that came down. Kassandra’s team were down by a single point and they were deep in their own half of the field. There was enough time for one last play and they had the ball. The other team stamped their feet and shifted from side to side, eager for a victory and ready to get out of the cold and wet conditions. The home team broke their huddle and to Aspasia’s surprise Kassandra stood several yards back.

The quarter back barked out a command and Kassandra was off running, arms pumping at her sides. They snapped the ball and the defense moved in, desperate to quash their last ditch effort at a victory. Kassandra kept running, not turning back. The quarter back barked another command and Kassandra veered left, taking a sharp turn and almost losing her foot, surprising the boy meant to be covering her who slipped but caught himself, giving Kassandra a valuable two feet of space. The quarter back reared back his arm and threw the ball with all his power behind it and Aspasia watched with baited breath as Kassandra ran to be in the space it would land, the running back hot on her heels.

With a burst of speed Kassandra put herself where she needed to be, catching the ball and to the crowd’s amazement, came to a dead stop, rooting herself in place. The running back bellowed in victory. He dove for her legs and as soon as Kassandra heard his cry she threw the ball, back towards her own end zone, going down hard as the ball left her hands. A short nimble player Aspasia hadn’t even realized was running for her caught the ball, cradling it to his chest and leaping over the pile of bodies in front of him. The crowd roared, standing and screaming encouragement as he sprinted, unhindered and totally alone for the end zone, almost slipping once but staying on his feet as he crossed the line, throwing his arms up and screaming his victory, his cheering teammates running forward also screaming.

They had scraped out a victory in a Hail Mary and even Aspasia found herself on her feet, shouting and cheering, the adrenaline and excitement of the crowd infectious. The excitement died down as the teams lined up to shake hands before heading back to the locker rooms and slowly the crowd began to trickle out.

Aspasia left the bleachers and headed towards the school, hoping to catch Kassandra before she left. Knowing she would be in the boys locker room at least for a few minutes while the coach spoke with the team, she slipped inside the girls locker room, finding her locker and sitting on the bench in front of it. After a few moments of silence the door creaked open and Aspasia could hear Kassandra grumbling to herself and muttering in Greek. When she rounded the corner and found Aspasia sitting in front of her locker she looked shocked for a moment before wiping the expression from her face and the guarded look she’d worn the last time they spoke slipping into place. “Aspasia.” She said, moving past her to unlock her locker, her shoulder pads dangling from one hand, her helmet in the other.

“You were very impressive out there. I can’t imagine the scout you spoke of not making you an offer.” Kassandra said nothing, simply pulled clean clothes from her locker and placed her helmet within. “Watching you play was more fun and thrilling than I initially expected. I can see why this was so important to you.” Kassandra still said nothing, rearranging things in her locker as an excuse to not turn around. “I thought when you said you wanted to dedicate the game to me it was just another one of your attempts to get me to go out with you. I wanted to see how serious you were about me. I had no idea how important this game was to you or your future, if I had known I wouldn’t have asked.” Aspasia paused and wary of rejection reached out to take Kassandra’s hand, sighing in relief when the other woman let her, finally turning to meet her eyes but still not saying anything.

“I didn’t quite get the answer I was looking for but I figured out something much more important about you. You care about your future, high school isn’t the end all for you, you want more and you’re willing to work for it. I don’t see any of your teammates putting in late hours at the library or seeking help when they struggle. You’ve been pursuing me for weeks but the instant it jeopardized your future you stepped away.” Aspasia paused, stepping closer, pleased when Kassandra didn’t move away but instead drew her closer with one hand on her hip. “You have drive, you see a better future for yourself and you work for it and that’s more important than a girl. You act like a playboy but it’s just that, an act. You may not let people see that side of you but I did and I want to see what you don’t let others see, I want to know you and I want to let you know me.” Aspasia paused, looking up into Kassandra’s eyes. “I can see myself truly caring for you and I hope some part of you feels the same. If you’re still interested, I’d love to finally go on that date with you.”

Finally Kassandra smiled and Aspasia felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, smiling nervously when Kassandra bent down and like the night they’d first met, placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “It seems I misjudged you as well.” Kassandra said, placing her arms around her waist and drawing Aspasia closer, who stepped closer, leaning into her body and wrapping her arms around the athlete. “But to answer your question, yes I would like to get to know you.” Aspasia smiled, tilting her head up to find Kassandra already looking down at her, looking content.

It was silent for a moment before Kassandra looked nervous once more and for a moment Aspasia was worried something was wrong. She scratched back of her neck and coughed slightly before straightening her shoulders and gathering her confidence before she gently cupped Aspasia’s cheek, causing her heart rate to pick up. Her thumb stroked along her cheek bone and it was such a soft and tender gesture Aspasia had to stop her eyes from fluttering closed at the soothing gesture. “May I kiss you?” Kassandra whispered, her voice soft and tentative. Any lingering doubts about Kassandra’s intentions were obliterated. Her father had always told her that someone who was serious would always be at least a little nervous. Aspasia smiled bringing her hands up to rest on Kassandra’s chest, feeling her heart pounding.

“Please.” Kassandra grinned, leaning down as Aspasia’s eyes closed. When their lips finally met it was a soft touch, just a gentle press at first, until Aspasia pressed closer, shivering when Kassandra’s hands splayed out on her back, holding her close as she kissed her a little more intently. Aspasia found it difficult to pull away, her eyes opening slowly as Kassandra kept her close, not yet ready to let her go.

“Wow.” Kassandra whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

“Wow.” Aspasia echoed, laughing a little when she released she had nothing else to say. Kassandra had a big dopey smile on her face and Aspasia hid her matching smile in her chest, enjoying the way Kassandra held her. It felt warm and safe in her arms and Aspasia enjoyed the feeling fully.

“As much as I would love to stand here and keeping kissing you all evening, I should shower. Will you wait for me?” Kassandra asked, tucking a stray strand of hair out of the way.

“Of course.” Aspasia replied, watching as Kassandra grinned to herself as she pulled a towel from her locker, pausing before dipping to press a quick kiss to Aspasia’s cheek before vanishing into a shower stall.

Aspasia sat back down on the bench, touching her lips and smiling to herself. She didn’t know how things with Kassandra would go, but she was excited to find out.


End file.
